DJ Sashimi
by storycritic218
Summary: Megamind thought that he knew everything there was to know about Minion. Although sneaking off into the night on his segway is a new one. Megamind gathers clues to try and find his friend.
1. Chapter 1

He was surely up to something. As far as Minion was concerned Megamind was an expert. He knew his favorite teas, his preferred spatula arrangement, and of course what time he goes to bed!

Megamind had been lying in bed awake waiting for Minion to make his move. The past few weeks Megamind had noticed his friend becoming less talkative, introverted, and talking to himself. As long as he acted like he didn't notice Minion would make a mistake.

The slightest rattle of chains spurred Megs to deftly slide out of bed and press his ear to the door. He knew that chain. It belonged to the Bike Rack of Rage, named so because Megs was always in a rage when the invisible car was down. It wasn't until he heard the garage door squeak open that he dared risk to poke his head outside.

LIke water Megs dropped to the ground and oozed his way to the railing of the balcony. Peering over the edge he saw Minion put a small rucksack on his segway and affix his spiked helmet. This gave pause to Megamind because Minion, although pro safety, had once told him that the helmet was quote, _ugly_ and _bulky_.

Slithering down the stairs in his rocket pajamas Megamind followed Minion with his eyes.

 _He's being awfully quiet…_ ,Megs thought. _I wonder where he is going. No one in our circle meets up this late._

He checked his watch as Minion closed the garage behind him.

Flying to the window Megs watched the flashing red light affixed to the back of the segway fade into the city.

"Alright I've had enough!" Sliding down the railing Megamind grabbed a wrench and started banging on the balusters as he passed.

"Everyone wake up! Daddy is distraught!" Brainbots started filing in rather dejectedly.

"Yes, I know it's late. I'm sorry. Really not what I wanted to do at 1:17 in the morning, but hey guess what….?" He paused for effect as more brain bots filtered in. "I'm standing the middle of the lair, in my pajamas, trying to figure out why your Uncle Minion has flown the coup."

Using the wrench as a pointer he began to single out bits for questioning.

"Phil do you have anything? No? Bob, how about you? You're usually very resourceful."

The bots looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Ugh you must have something for me? Greg?"

He starts wading through the bots, "Has anyone seen Greg? He was on watch tonight!"

A smaller bot with a giant red eye whizzed from overhead to give his info.

"Ah good, Greg! Now what have you found?" Excitedly Megamind brought Greg up to his face, fully expecting a perfectly logical explanation.

"Brower-er!"

"He left?" Megs dead panned, " Yes, Greg I have noticed this myself. Do you know where?"

"Bow! Bow, gow, rowr!"

"To the city….?" stoned face Megamind let go of his mind child. "You know, Greg, you seem to be telling me things I already know. Its really bumming me out."

Greg pulled an empty blue bottle out his storage and handed it to Megamind.

"I'm not thirsty Greg, I'm worried."

"Bog bow!"

Following Greg's advice he looked closer at the bottle.

"Dee Jay Shaw Shimmy?" Megamind tilted his head to the side. He shook his head in confusion "what is this?"

Greg focused his eye on a nearby wall and showed a short video of Minion taking out the trash earlier that night. He then pulled the bottle out of the rucksack stashed by the bin and shoved it deep into the trash bag so no one would notice it.

"AHA! Not only has Greg found a clue, we have also found that MInion does not always recycle! This will teach him to lecture moi!"

Patting Greg on the head he gave him the wrench to chew on as a reward.

Walking over to the communications wall of the lair he dialed up Wayne.

No answer.

 _Hmm…_ thought Megamind. _Maybe he's over at Miss Ritchie's_.

Changing tactics he called the best detective in town, Roxanne Ritchi! Surely if anyone could figure out who DeeJay Sunshine was it'd be her!

Dialing up her number Megamind settled himself into his rolly chair.

 _Ringringring_

 _Ringringring_

 _Ringrinri-_ " You have three seconds before I hang up"

"Minion is missing"

The was a pause on the other line. Megamind hated being right to the point, she knew this, but damn it she was having such a good dream.

"Define missing"

"He loaded up his segway and left."

He heard her flip around in bed and try to wake up. At least she had decided to help then.

"He had stuff and didn't want to put it in the car?" She yawned.

"Precisely, he snuck out!" Megamind huffed, "Like some angsty teenager."

Rolling her eyes, Roxanne reached for her alarm clock, "He just might be heading over to Wayne's. I know we didn't have anything planned. Oh, my god Megamind its almost 2 am! Why didn't you just follow him?!"

She wanted to cry, she just wanted to sleep.

"I would have it wasn't for the fact that he would have seen me lurking behind him in rather conspicuous pajamas."

Trying not to stifle herself with her pillow Roxanne made faces at her phone.

"So why call me and wake me up?"

"I need your womanly institution."

"Intuition?"

"Yes! Okay so Greg found a bottle that say Dee Jay Sunshine on it."

"Um….I have no idea what that is."

"You must! Minion's life rests on it!"

"Just google it and go from there."

"Our router blew up." Scoffing Megamind bitterly recounted, "It's not like I ask for much, but there has to be something out there that can handle our network."

Grinding her teeth Roxanne bit out, "Fine just give me a sec to put you on speaker."

Megamind sat up straight, finally real help!

"Alright now spell it exactly how it's written, I've learned you don't talk right."

Miffed, but not fully insulted Megamind began spelling.

"Ok, so, D as in Destroy. J as in Just give me the money. That's the first word, then its S as in Sack the city. A as in Atomic bomb. S as in Sack the city. H as in Holy Moly save us Metro man. I as in I'm your overlord. M as in Megamind. I as in I'm your overlord."

"Everything that just happened is so messed up. Also you said sunshine and its sashimi."

"Shaman King?"

"Sashimi"

"Sugar Smacks?"

"Shash- never mind, I'm gonna text you the address. its a night spot in the meatpacking district."

"I owe you one Ritchie."

"I'm going to hang up the phone and you never do this again."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _Click_

Megamind pushed his chair across the lair to get into his trademark suit. While the bots were helping him dress Spyder Bot was getting the address with Bob's help.

Finally ready to go Megamind rushed off into the city.

 _Why would Minion be going to a sushi place?! I mean honestly that's morbid! Unless a fish friend of his was kidnapped and murdered and sold to the highest bidder!_

Megamind shook his head. He was just worried, that's why everything seemed so horrible. Now that he had an address he was going to find Minion and save him from this DJ Sashimi!

Author's Note-

Thanks for reading this goofy piece of literature! Ch 2 will be out soon, maybe even later on today if I can manage to keep this train of thought on the tracks. It was just gonna be a quick drabble, but then I started really to get into it. Anyway, thanks all!


	2. Chapter 2

Spyder bot raced across the docks heading to find Minion as Megamind practiced his monologue.

"Behold! You will know fear and danger, tis I! Megamind, here to fight off you...you…" He really wasn't sure where he was gonna go with this because he didn't know where he was going.

Shrugging he gave his cape a whirl building up the moment again.

"Aha! You thought you could keep Minion from me, but I- Megamind, am way more cooler than you! Minion, be dazzled by my awesome physique!" Megamind began flexing and in his mind Minion and all the baddies were in awe of his form. "This is what you get when you don't eat your broccoli, take it in everyone!"

Suddenly Spyder bot stopped causing Megs to lose his balance and fall against the control panel.

"Gah! Spyder bot, what have I told you about short drops and sudden stops?"

"BROWR"

"Yes, warning! Thank you though, I was getting lost in my own amazingness. We have a mission to get through now." Opening the hatch Megamind less than gracefully plopped onto the roof.

"Now, be a good boy and stay here."

"Grwor" Spider bot said, completely focused and sat.

Megamind backed up slowly keeping both hands up to further illustrate his point.

"Stay…..stay…"

Spiderbot made no move, just tilted his body, he wanted to play now that he was awake.

Megamind took a quick glance behind him looking for anything to distract his giant puppy of a bot. Spying an old vent top turned his back to grab it and was knocked over by Spyder bot.

"Rwor!" he happily nuzzled the back of Megamind's head.

Megamind however was completely unimpressed. "Get up you deranged bucket of bolts, you're gonna tear my cape!"

After a couple seconds Sypder bot stood up again skittering around in a circle once he saw the vent top. Finally, he was gonna get to play!

Megs reached deep into his pocket and pulled out washers, screws, and other scrap metal bits.

Thankfully this roof turbine looking thing had cross supports on the outside. Taking out the De-gun Megs desolidified the tar on the roof and smushed the turbine upside down into the goo. Dropping the metal shards into the turbine he gave it a spin. The rattling sound got Spyder bot excited. He began turning about in circles happy to stay on the roof.

"Yes, thats a good Spyder bot, who's a good Spyder bot?'

Spinning it once more Megamind jumped off the roof onto the fire escape. Dusting himself off as he went he really hoped that the makeshift toy held up as tried to find Minion.

Once he was street level Megamind slunk close to the shadows of Metro's Meatpacking District. It wasn't that he was scared of getting mugged or attacked or anything like that. It was simply being alone. Yes, he could let Spyder bot come with him, but he he needed to be low key on this phase of the rescue mission. He stalked through the quiet road. It was eerily quiet, the only thing he could hear was his heart beating.

 _Thumpthump_

 _Thumpthump_

 _Thu-ZZZZT!_

Megamind jumped slightly as his butt zuzed from his phone. Fidgeting around his cape he got ahold of his phone. Wayne had texted him back.

 _I rolled on top of my phone, whats going on?_

"Oh, I'm Metro Mahn and I cant talk because I rolled on top of my phone!" Megamind mocked, but glad that he at least responded.

 _Minion snuck out and I'm currently trying to find him._

Soon Megamind found himself outside a three story building. It's tall windows flashing blues and greens, with streaks of yellow. There was only a few people milling about the vast warehouse, but there really wasn't any sort of security around it.

"What in the wide world of X-Men is going on here?!" He balked. Never in a million years could he fathom Minion in a- in a- in a rave house!

Crossing the street he side stepped a couple of loud teens and what looked to be a dilapidated shark. The building itself was barely able to cantain the huge vibrations of bass trying to escape out of it. Megamind tucked his phone into his glove to make sure he felt whenever Wayne texted back.

The door was almost off it's hinges, but showing no fear for his eardrums he pressed on. Trying to figure out the best way to search this place.

The complete darkness was the only thing that he saw. Keeping his hand on, what he hopped was a wall he carefully moved further down the hallway.

All at once bright neon lights no more than the size of nickels whirled past his face. Halting he took a moment to observe them. They were in two tight clusters dancing and rolling in front of him. It took a minute but he discovered they were hands. Reds and oranges spun wildly in front of him. Entranced he followed them, his hand leaving it's anchor. Still careful to take small steps he kept up with his host.

After a couple minutes the hands stopped and pointed at the darkness to his right. Shaking his head to focus Megs reached out into the darkness touching wall. The hands were gone and he stood there in the booming bass alone, trying to get his mind back in order. It was just to artful, he had to look this up when he returned home with Minion.

Feeling around he found the handles to another door. No matter how much he pushed or pulld they wouldn't open. Growing frustrated Megamind thrashed the knob around. It slid to the side to reveal a giant room of neon lights and hordes of people.

Across the expanse of the room was guy with headphones and a huge light up billboard that said DJ WyNot. It was crowded and the music was so faced paced. The full effect of flashing strobes and lasers was becoming wearisome.

Scooting his way around the outskirts of the crowd he bumped into a frat guy with shades on.

"Sorry!" Megamind yelled, gesturing he continued. "Cant see! Flashing lights!"

It took a sec to register but once it did the frat guy smiled and nodded reaching into his back pocket. Pulling out a spare pair of shades that were outlined in neon blue he handed them to Megs. Beyond grateful Megamind put them on to take a proper look around.

Feeling Frat tap his shoulder he repositioned himself closer to hear what he was gonna say.

"Nice costume brah!"

Megamind gave a thumbs up. At least someone knew about a well put together outfit.

"Name's Chad, you?"

"Megamind!"

Chad and Megamind chatted a moment about what a "cool dude" like Megamind was doing here.

"I'm looking for my friend, Minion!"

"Tough luck bro, I mean, it's gonna be hard if you can't text him!"

Just then Meg's phone went off. Giving Chad a time-out sign he read the newest message from Wayne.

 _Where did he sneak off to?_

Quickly he responded, not wanting to lose Chad to the crowd pressing around them.

 _Some warehouse with neon lights and Dee Jays._

Suddenly the music lessened and a booming voice echoed, "Would Megamind come up to the booth please, Megamind to the booth!"

Chad went nuts, hugging and cheering, pulling Megamind to the front.

Tucking the phone back he let Chad pull him deeper into the sea of people. All the while debating on if he should get a new material for his suits. It was getting hotter than heck in this thing!

Finally crushed against the barrier Chad found a security guard. After some pointing, shouting, and a little high jump Megamind and Chad were allowed to go to the off stage area of the booth.

Appreciating all Chad's help Megamind started to take his cape off.

"You're a really nice guy and I really appree-ciate your shades, ahem, bra." extending his cape to the frat boy Megamind continued, "Take this in return. I got tons of these."

Chad's face lit up and was filled in awe, but he didn't take the peace offering. Then again, he wasn't even looking at Megamind. He was looking behind him, following his gaze Megamind lowered his shades to see a giant dude.

The guy was taller than Megamind and way bulky-er. He had on black jeans and a white tank top that had 'WyNot' in neon rainbow colors and flat billed hat with "Dem Vibes" on it.

"WAYNE?!"


	3. Chapter 3

To say he was shocked was a vast understatement. Wide eyed and slack jawed Megamind let the shades that Chad loned him slid off his face.

Ever the calm one Wayne caught them and folded them up. "Hey lil buddy. Um, why don't we head off to a spot where we can actually talk."

Making no gesture he understood what he was told Megs allowed himself to be once again steered by Chad. Who was busy gushing about 'mad beats' and 'stellar trance'.

Wayne, genuinely happy to meet a fan, nodded at parts and gave thumbs up til they got to a bathroom. The music wasn't totally blocked, but at least they could speak in relatively normal tones.

"If anyone told me that I would be meeting WyNot tonight I would have shown up shuffler style man." Chad was still awe struck that one of his favorite DJs was literally right there.

"Haha, really? I miss that." Wayne scratched the back of his head, clearly enjoying the praise.

Suddenly Megamind came to and pointed accusingly, right in Wayne's face.

" 'I rolled on top of my phone'?!" He huffed, "More like 'I lead another 'nother life and really hope no one catches me in it'!"

Clearly sensing a bro moment about to happen Chad scooted around til he was able to hop up on the counter by the paper towel dispenser. This was gonna be interesting.

Ignoring the part about secret lives Wayne defended himself, "Look I don't have to tell you anything about my off time, but I really think I can help you find Minion."

Megamind snatched the sunglasses out of Wayne's hand and tucked them into his collar. He really didn't like not being in charge and in need of help.

"I don't know if I want your help. Chad and I were doing fine until you god mic'd me, fearing that I would discover your secret triple life."

Still not taking the bait Wayne looked at Chad, "You're a regular?"

Chad shook his head," Only been here twice, but I'm gonna be!"

Turning back to Megamind Wayne laid out his plan, "Instead of you guys wandering around hundreds of people til daybreak. I think there is a guy you might know up on the 2nd floor. He's a tad bit of a know it all, but if he knows where Minion could be then maybe you have to search person to person."

Megamind crossed his arms to where his cape dangled like a towel. It was a sound plan and it would be dawn if he did this on his own.

"Does that mean we can go up the VIP elevator?" Chad squee'd. "I've heard a rumor that it's got A/C and not mist fans like down here."

"Well it's not exactly A/C but it's a lot cooler than the dance floors." Wayne supplied eyeing Megamind from his peripheral. "Besides it would be a waste if it was. The only people who use it are the DJs and cleaning crew."

Scuffing his boot against the floor Megamind finally conceded defeat at the infallible logic of Metro Mahn.

"Oh, alright! We'll do things your way _WyNot_."

Catching himself in the mirror behind Chad, Megamind took in his appearance. Why was practically lilac! It seemed he needed a change in outfit, because this suit wasn't cutting it.

"Move over Chad I need the sink." Megs quipped, shoving his cape into Chad's arms. Peeling off his gloves he tossed his phone to Wayne.

"I regret nothing!" He huffed. Splashing water on his face he tried to think of a way to get more air on him. The usual temperature of Metrocity was very forgiving, breezy, but this place?

Seeing no other alternative he stared grimly at his reflection, "So it's come to this…"

"What?"

Jutting his arms forward Megs demanded, "Wayne, unzip me!"

"I don't wanna."

"Why not? I'm just a poor citizen in need of help from a _higher_ power and let's face it Wayne they don't get much _taller_ than you."

With a sharp look Wayne harshly yanked down the small zipper. "There."

With a heavy sigh of contentment as cool air hit his tiny frame he got an idea.

"Great now, my gloves!" Megamind chimed, snatching them back. Feeling around the mass of leather he found what he was looking for- a spike! Crossing himself for what he was about to do, he took a deep breath.

Stabbing a hole into the fabric he quickly moved across his waist.

 _Stabstabstabstabstab_

Chad was confused. Why was Megamind poking holes in this suit and only at the middle? He looked up at WyNot and saw a look of abject horror, literally just like 'The Scream' he had his hands on his face, looking paler than a cockatoo.

Wayne could hardly breathe. In their line of work, costuming was everything and he just poked 27 holes in a thousand dollar suit. In that moment he didn't wanna find Minion anymore. If he saw what Megamind was doing to his work- no, it was just too horrible.

Grinning like a madman Megamind finished his work and fully faced Wayne.

"Tear it off!"

"No way!"

"I need air and this is the only way other than running around picking up clothes from strangers."

Look all sorts of uncomfortable Wayne just looked at the top half of Megamind's suit, collapsed in a waterfall of roughly cut holes. Squeezing his eyes tight he shook his head, "No! I can't it's not right!"

Grumbling Megamind turned to Chad, "Whataya say, new buddy, new pal? Wanna tear my clothes off?"

Chad, wasn't super buff but he could definitely assist in trying. "Um, I guess if that's what you want."

"Great, come at me bro!"

Wayne turned away and walked out into the hallway, there was no way he was going to witness this massacre!

It was several minutes of pacing and worry, the door opened. Megamind appeared flaunting his holster and belt criss crossed on his now bare chest. It was far from a clean cut the top of his new pants were ragged and stringy, with his gloves tucked in it.

Chad slipped out a few moments later out of breath and rotating his shoulder. "That was harsh!" Shifting the bulky cape around in his arms it seemed they were ready to move on.

Standing with his hand firmly on his hips Megamind demanded they "proceeded with utmost haste."

With a face palm WyNot led the way to the elevator. There was no way he was gonna be able to save Megs from the wrath Minion would show for this.

When the elevator doors opened to the 2nd floor an entirely different mood filled the space. Chad closed his eyes and slid out the door, "Aw yeah man, trance all the way!"

WyNot bopped his head around as he led the troupe to his hook up, if this guy knew anything it would way more than any of them.

Megamind observed the people on this floor with less fear than the ground floor. This was like a candy palace, pinks and oranges swirled on the wall and on the crowd. Here the music had words, high pitched yet slow words, but what interested him was the beads.

WyNot told the group to "stay here" as he looked for a "Blackyard". Not really sure who the guy was Megamind contented himself to try and enjoy the atmosphere. Further study showed a secret ritual among those with beads.

Two persons would approach with peace signs. Then they would touch peace signs, make a heart, and lace hands. The beads were then traded and once they were, both parties would hug. Megs practiced the signs and steps to himself.

Chad saw Megamind's hands moving and was able to make out the step for PLUR. Tapping him on the shoulder he asked,"Do you wanna get Kandi?"

A bit munchy Megs nodded his head, "A butterfinger would be fantastic."

"Wha- no, Kandi! K-A-N-D-I!"

"Huh?!"

Running his hand over his face Chad tried a different angle, "Do you want the fun bead bracelets?"

"Oh! Yeah," looking down Megamind fumbled his fingers together, "I was practicing in case one of them walked up to me."

"Well I hope you learned everything!" Chad yelled over the music, waving a couple people over.

After all, what good was a rave if you didn't meet new people and get kandi?

A couple of girls wearing Pokemon themed mini dresses and light up shoes walked over. Chad gestured between him and Megamind, "Wanna trade Kandi?"

The girls smiled, "Yeah shurrrr!"

Shy at first Megamind started to plur. Who knew this cacophony of ravers had a secret handshake? After he got his first kandi he gave each of the girls one of his gloves, equal exchange and all.

Megs was really enjoying himself, he found out he liked this trance stuff, and he even got a light show from what he knows now as a "glover". He was actually surprised when Wayne came back mid kandi trade, "Oh I love this place!"

Wayne wasn't alone. Standing next to him looking bored was a unicorn man. Wait, was that who he thought it was?!

"Ugh, WyNot I don't mind helping you out. However you friends are really not what I label as ravers." The Unicorn Man shoved his glasses further up his nose.

"Bernard, they're rave babies and need us more experi-" WyNot was cut short.

"Rave names only."

"Sorry, Blackyard. They need help and we have more experience."

Megamind was in shock. Boring Bernard was raver too?! Was he the only one who didn't know about this place? Blackyard wore super wide bell bottom type pants that had reflective stars and stripes, in pinks and purples. His shirt was tight and had a graphic equalizer light-up heart with the same color scheme. However the part that really took his breath away was helmet. It looked like a bike helmet that had a rainbow mohawk mane with a pink glowing unicorn horn.

It was amazing in every aspect.

Crossing his arms Blackyard nasally asked, "So you're the guys that wanna see DJ Sashimi?"

Author's Note:

Sorry to be taking so long with this chapter. I knew the beginning and I knew the end, but this middle bit was a muddled to say the least. Anywho, thanks for reading!


End file.
